Mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, have become one kind of the most popular consumer electronic products in people's daily life. At the same time, the user's requirements for the display effect of mobile terminal are increasingly demanding, more mobile terminal manufacturers began to choose to expand the area of the display area in the display screen to increase the proportion of display area, achieve a full-screen effect to enhance the user's visual experience. However, in the case of maximizing the proportion of the display area, components such as front camera set in the direction of display screen will affect the display effect.